


Good Vibrations

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Minerva is a giant cat, Purring, Romantic Fluff, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: “Minerva? Honey, are you purring?”Minerva stirred, cracking one eye open. “I don’t know what you mean, Wayne Newton.”
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Good Vibrations

Duck was used to most of Minerva’s habits by now- it’d been almost a year after the fight against Locus Prime -but this one was a new one for him. The two of them had been working hard helping to get the Lodge ready for the winter guests, and both were wiped of energy. Minerva had started working at the Lodge after she and Duck had returned from Brazil, wanting something to do with her hands and time that was as worthwhile as planting new trees. It made sense, especially since she didn’t exactly have the needed documents to get work elsewhere, though Agent Stern had kindly offered to see what he could do since she’d been part of the whole saving the world thing.

The two of them were currently in the hot springs behind the Lodge, having lucked out with having the deepest pool to themselves. Minerva was sunk up to her neck in the steaming water, her head tilted back and cushioned against a rolled up towel. Duck glanced over at her with a fond smile, happy in simply watching her relax. She had a blissful expression on her face, her eyes closed in contentment and reminding Duck strongly of his cat, though Onion seemed to have thoroughly claimed Minerva as her own, so he supposed she was technically _their_ cat now.

A faint, regular ripple pattern in the water had Duck reassessing his thoughts. He subtly leaned in closer to Minerva, trying to see if what he thought he suspected was true, before a wide grin spread across his face.

“Minerva? Honey, are you _purring_?”

Minerva stirred, cracking one eye open. “I don’t know what you mean, Wayne Newton.”

Duck’s smile grew at the faint rumbling note to his beloved’s voice. “You totally _are_ ,” he said, absolutely delighted. He shifted over so their sides were flush against one another and he could feel the gentle vibrations she was making. He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, though he made sure she had room to move away if she wanted to do so.

“You… you don’t mind?”

Duck pressed a kiss lightly against the closest bit of skin he could manage, not liking the hesitant note evident in Minerva’s words. “Not at all. It’s fuckin’ _cool_. Just never heard you do it before, s’all.”

The faint tension in Minerva’s body melted away as she leaned into his hold, the quiet rumbling intensifying. “I trained myself out of it a long time ago, or thought I had,” she explained. “It was unbecoming for a warrior of my status to give into such childish and base urges, but here… Here, I don’t have to worry about that. Here, I’m just Minerva of Kepler, lover of Wayne Newton, and employee of Amnesty Lodge.”

Duck smiled against her shoulder, his stomach fluttering pleasantly. “Well, I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to be like that around me.”

“You’re my heart and stars, my Chosen. If there’s anyone in the universe I can be comfortable with, it’s you.”

Duck was pretty sure the heat from the springs wasn’t the only thing making his face turn a delightful shade of pink, but that was what he was going to claim in case anyone asked. 

“Shit, I can’t- What- what can I say after that?” he stammered. Minerva laughed and then moved so she could tip his head up and kiss him properly. Duck could feel the vibrations of her purring against his mouth, and he had to force his brain to not immediately start imagining all the interesting applications that might have in the future.

“All you need to say is ‘I love you’,” Minerva told him once the kiss was over.

Duck nodded, feeling all of sixteen with the complete package of awkwardness that came with that age. Minerva had the unique power to turn his brain into a pile of mush without even trying. “Y-yeah. I can manage that.”

Minerva gave him a pointed look. Duck wasn’t going to admit how long it took his brain to reboot enough to figure out what the look meant, but when it did, he felt his face warm even more.

“Fuck. Sorry, I-” He ran a hand through his damp hair with a huff of dry, self-deprecating laughter. “I love you too, Min. Always will.”

Minerva settled back in her former position, one hand held out to him. “Join me?”

Duck took her hand and let himself be rearranged to her liking, feeling warm and content as he nestled against her side. They’d have to get out of the hot springs soon enough, but for the time being, he wasn’t moving an inch.


End file.
